Attack on Geass
by RCWarfare
Summary: Four immortals, their ship, and their mares are all that it takes to change the course of history within the walls, as well as reveal secrets about the titans, and the walls themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story contains massive spoilers for the Anime and Manga of** _ **Attack on Titan**_ **as well as spoilers for Code Geass. If you don't want to be spoiled, don't continue. Just GTFO while you can. I remember having AoT Chapter 82 spoiled for me and well, it hurt.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Attack on Titan**_ **, Hanjime Isayama and Studio Wit own that. I also don't have the rights to** _ **Code Geass**_ **, that is Sunrise Studio's property, and I am making no money off of this work.**

 **A/N: It has been about a week since putting my HP/CG story on ice, and I still have no motivation for it. Anyways, keep in mind that this is one of my first attempts at writing, and enjoy.**

* * *

Northern Edge of the Forest of Giant Trees

Armin was currently on a branch about 40 meters above the ground, holding his position and keeping watch as he was ordered to. He was trying not to look down, due to not only the fact that the ground was 40 meters away, but also because of the massive titans trying to reach him, and failing. So instead, Armin shared glances with his squad mates and scanned the horizon. _Why are we just standing guard outside the forest, and what is the commander trying to do by having the Female Titan enter the forest? In fact, why did we even come to the for-._ His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of… some sort of gunshot, and then the sound of hundreds of explosions.

Armin was by no means an idiot, and instantly came to the conclusion that those were not cannons. The fact that no one had seen them in the wagon, plus the fact that the number needed for what he heard was far more than the entirety of the Survey Corps Supply Division could possibly carry, had put Armin at a stump as to what the sound was. He saw some of his friends wonder about the shots, even ask, "What was that?" but none left their posts.

 _Perhaps it's some kind of secret weapon? But how could they have set it up when the Female Titan is chasing them. Unless-. No. They can't have known about it. They can't be trying to CAPTURE the thing._ As he worked through the possibilities, he remembered that there was an abnormally large amount of Explosive Deployed Stabilization Wire launchers, and with the speed they moved, they could penetrate a titan's skin.

So, Armin decided that they were trying to capture the Female Titan, how they were, but couldn't figure out how they knew about the Female Titan. He would have keep think about this problem if not for the fact that he saw a _very_ large object off on the horizon and to the east. _That thing has to be massive for it to be that size coming over the horizon._ _The horizon is at least 20 kilometers away and that object is still coming over it. Could it be a titan? No, it's too big for it to possibly move at the rate it is. In fac-. Is it flying?_ The thing had to be at least 40 meters tall and moving at the speed of one of the Survey Corp's horses.

"Jean, do you see that thing off in the distance moving towards us?" Armin pointed in its direction.

"Yes, what the hell is it though? It is at least as tall as we are high. Is it even flying?" Jean had a slightly worried look on his face.

"I think it is. Do you have any ideas as to what it is?"

"No, and I don't think I want to know."

* * *

Command Bridge of the Avalon

"AS-1, do we have the results of the material tests on the wall we encountered?" asked a violet-eyed and raven haired man, who stood at the front of the bridge, to a person sitting at the science officer console.

"We do, sir." Replied AS-1, with a slightly robotic voice. "It says that the wall is at least 400 years old, but that is not the most interesting part, sir. The wall appears to be made entirely of TS4."

"Ah, this is interesting in that the wall is made of titan crystal. It does seem like something that George would have done though." The raven haired man paused for a second before asking, "What do you three think of this?" directing the question to the three standing to his sides. The first being a green-haired 'witch,' the second being a Japanese man with brown hair, and the third being a Japanese woman with red hair.

"This definitely seems like something that the insane bastard would do, thinking that the world should be ruled by titans." This was said almost immediately by the other man. The two women just nodded in agreement with the man.

"Sir! We are picking up massive heat signatures in the forest up ahead. At least 50 titans in and around it, as well as gunpowder going off in there." This interruption came in a robotic voice, but from the intelligence officer console.

"Thank you for the information AI-1. AN-1, set course for that forest. AE-1, get the engines to flank speed. AFC-1, order the Gawain, Lancelot, and Guren to be prepped for launch. There could still be survivors." This was said to the navigation, engineering, and flight control officers respectively from the commander of the Avalon.

"Lelouch, do you think that the survivors will last long enough for us to reach them?" this came from the brown haired man to the commander.

"Yes, if they lived in these walls for as long as they did, they must have some sort of military and contingency plans." Lelouch then turned around and started to walk to the bridge door. "Same as usual, C.C, you're with me," he said looking at the green-haired woman, "Suzaku gets the Lancelot," looking to the brown haired man, "And Kallen gets her Guren," looking at the red-head. The other three nodded at Lelouch before all four headed for the hanger bay.

* * *

Avalon Hanger Bay

"Emperor Squadron, this is AFC-1, K-1 is to taxi to central catapult. Q-1 taxi to port catapult. N-1 taxi to starboard catapult."

A series of affirmatives met the controller's commands, and the knightmare frames all taxied to the respective catapults. After a few seconds of waiting, they heard, "Emperor Squadron, all crew have cleared the area. Clear for launch in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

At this, the knightmare pilots replied, "Gawain Mark Two launching!" "Guren Type-09 launching!" "Lancelot Arthur launching!"

* * *

 **Well, this is done. I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. Tell me what you think, did I screw up? Did I do okay? Ask questions, and I will answer if I am not going to use them in the plot or are part of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This story contains massive spoilers for the Anime and Manga of** _ **Attack on Titan**_ **as well as spoilers for Code Geass. If you don't want to be spoiled, don't continue. Just GTFO while you can. I remember having AoT Chapter 82 spoiled for me and well, it hurt.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Attack on Titan**_ **, Hanjime Isayama and Studio Wit own that. I also don't have the rights to** _ **Code Geass**_ **, that is Sunrise Studio's property, and I am making no money off of this work.**

 **A/N: Hello again, I am back! I am also going to be answering questions in the A/N, so here goes.**

 **Command Unit: Yes, knightmares are OP. Even more so with the endgame supers (Gawain, Lancelot Albion, Guren SITEN). I will be putting limits on the main three knightmares. Also, due to information vital to this story's plot such as [REDACTED], the only other knightmares are base, season one, Sutherlands.**

 **Julius Kingsley: Yes, I admit I draw some inspiration from fanfics like** _ **A Shift of Tides**_ **. Also, like most AoT/Halo fics, I will be having the Avalon as the only non-wall survivors** _ **on the wall's side**_ **. Also, why did you have to start with, "Yahooo!" That makes me remember No Regrets, then Isabel. Then the dark side of AoT. Then Petra. (afk got to get myself wasted to forget this. blame this guy for any delays.)**

 **Demon King Zero: Glad you like it, and well, if your reading this then I have updated soon my friend.**

* * *

Northern Edge of the Forest of Giant Trees

By now, they could see the thing, or whatever it was, closing fast. Armin's entire squad was watching the thing, giving enough mind to the titans below them though. Spyglasses had been taken out and being passed around to look at the thing. It seemed to have large skids, like what would be found on sleds in the north. It also had what they could only describe as long metal rods sticking out of the center-front, along with a shorter one on each wing.

Some of the soldiers were saying that it was some sort of machine the titans built. Others were saying that it was a chariot of the gods. _Perhaps it's human built. Should I propose that? No, it's impossible. The other ideas are impossible as well though._ As much as the soldiers would love the Armin's idea that the flying thing was on their side, it would be shot down instantly.

Then when it was about 10km away, Armin saw three things launch from the metal rods with his spyglass. They were going very fast, but he could see that they seemed humanoid.

Some of the other soldiers saw the three new flying things. "Ther- Ther- There are titans that can fly?!"

"We're going to die, aren't we!?"

It was pure panic, induced by the unknown and amplified by the soldier's already stretched nerves. Someone had to regain order here, given that the squad leader looked like he was about to run. _It may not be possible, but at least it would calm them down._ So Armin shouted to the rest of the squad, "Wait! What if, what if those things are made by humans?!" Most of the squad got quiet and looked at him.

"There's no way people could have made that! It's impossible to make a machine fly!"

"And before Trost would you say that it was possible to have a human turn into a titan!? And five years ago, would you say the titans could break the wall!?" When Armin said this, everyone went quiet. After a few seconds, a soldier looked ready to argue. Then there was a noise.

Everyone looked in the direction. They saw the things at a height high enough to go over the trees. And only about 250 meters away. _They had to have been 10km away. It had to have only been about two minutes since they left the large one. That means they are going about 80 meters every second._

Then, about 100 meters away from them, the middle one that was black with gold wings, had parts of it open up, showing green balls where the black metal was. They lit up, before closing again. They things then started moving closer, slowly. Almost everyone in the squad had their swords out. Then, something happened that broke the thing's focus on them.

Everyone could hear the lightning strike, and see some of its light.

The white one with green wings then shocked everyone, by pulling out two massive red swords that started glowing.

Then the three machines flew off at an even greater speed into the forest, and towards the lightning strike.

* * *

Cockpit of the Gawain

"C.C, those soldiers down there, do you think that they are just kids?"

"It would appear so. With the fact that they are still using normal swords, they would be very desperate."

"Bring us down so that we can make contact with them. Perhaps we could make them our al-."

The shifter lightning stopped any plans of contact for now. _It could be a shifter who is with them. It could, but it may be one of the shifters on a mission from that village we found. We can't take chances._

"Suzaku, Kallen, prepare to engage. We will find the shifter. If it's attacking other soldiers like these ones, take it down. Attempt to capture. If not possible, kill it. If it's The Enforcer, do not engage."

"Okay Lelouch!" "Yes sir!"

The Lancelot took out it's MVSs and started charging them. The squadron then flew off to the shifter.

* * *

Center of the Forest of Giant Trees

Despite acting confident when telling Eren to trust them, Petra had her doubts. She could see that the rest of the squad also did, but they had a job to do. That job was to put this bitch down. _Still, if it could somehow escape from the entire group the commander had, when she was captured, she has some tricks other than intelligence._

She could see Eld moving to distract the titan, leaving room for her and Oluo to take out her eyes. She moved with Oluo into position and watched Eld almost get grabbed, but opening up the titan's eyes. She and Oluo shot forward, tearing the titan's eyes apart.

 _She's smart. Moving to protect her nape with her arm and her back on a tree. Not enough though._ Petra took the signal from Eld to attack the titan's arms, so she did. Her, Oluo, and Eld were cutting the muscle on its arms apart. Then the arms fell.

"Now to take out the neck!" These were Eld's last words to the world as he dived to strike the weak point, but was instead bit in half by the titan. Petra and Oluo watched in shock as Eld died. She even called out, "Eld!"

She could hear Eren's screams. Then Petra instinctively started moving back, sloppily though, with her 3dmg. "H-How! It can't possibly see! It hasn't even been thirty seconds… Only one eye? It prioritized one eye to accelerate the healing… Is that even possible?" Then the titan started charging her.

She could hear Oluo saying, "Petra! We need to regroup! Petra, now!"

She could see the titan's foot moving to crush her against a tree. Her world was now slowed to a crawl. She saw her life. She saw her friends, Eren. She saw her parents, her home. She saw Captain Levi. She knew it was the end for her.

Then she felt it. Not the feeling of the titan's foot crushing her, but her cables snapping, and a feeling of falling to the ground. Not the instant death she thought of. She rolled on the forest floor in pain, but alive. The last thing she saw before blacking out was what she could only describe as a white, metal titan with swords looking at her, then at an injured Female Titan.

* * *

 **Yes, Petra is alive! Lelouch & Co. know that there are survivors and shifters! Super-Knightmare Squadron versus Female Titan!**

 **Oh yes, and you better fucking like this, because I had to rewatch** _ **that scene**_ **to get the dialog right. WHY! (cries)**

 **Leave some reviews and such! Ask questions! Flame me! RCWarfare, off!**


End file.
